If you go into the woods
by Kindred01
Summary: Jimmy's wolf follows the alpha calls into the woods, a call his sister should have followed.


He found himself alone and back out in the woods, again naked as the day he was born he looked around dark woodland area frowning as he felt the child of October chill his skin. A growl made him turned around and looked at the man that walked out of the shadows of the trees, his eyes were golden amber and fangs were bare. "Here I thought I called Ellie and not her little brother?" The man said as he tilted his head taking in the form of the young boy.

Jimmy snarled at the Jake as he stood there just looking at him he didn't like the way he smelt, it made him feel uncomfortable he didn't like the way his own body wanted him to submit to Jake. "I wonder what am I going to do with a pup like you?" He asked out loud, as he walked up to Jimmy who let out a low growl "You need to know who your alpha is pup." Jake growled back at him. Snarling at the teen he grabbed him by the wrist and twisted it behind his back making him cry out as he clutching handfuls of the messy hair he forced Jimmy's head back exposing his throat. Struggling to get out of the man's house he felt Jake's noise press against his throat.

"L…Let me go!" He growled, his own fangs growing in anger at the alpha male.

"As I said you need to learn who your alpha is." Jake growled, as his chest rumbled against the teen's naked back.

Another twist and kick of his legs Jimmy tried to free himself once again Jack chuckled at his response as Jake licked the long the teen's throat, he had planned on killing Jimmy so he could have Ellie all to himself, but she never did answer his calls every nice since the bite he called for her but only Jimmy ever answered or turned up. …if she won't come to me then maybe I choice the wrong Myers…he thought "Maybe I should show you how an alpha take cares of a rebellious pup?"

"Drop dead!" Jimmy snarled, as he tried to jerk himself free only to have Jake tighten his hold and then sunk his fangs into the slender neck. Jimmy's eyes changed from amber back to their normal bright blue orbs due from the shock of pain. He let out a chocking gasp of pain as he sagged in Jake's arms as the alpha removed his hand from the teen's hair and placed it on his bare stomach. Jake kept his fangs buried in the boy's throat growling as he heard Jimmy whimper. Pulling his fangs out of the blue eyed teen's neck he started to lick the bite as he felt the boy shiver and whimper.

"See was that so bad?" He purred, he waited for Jimmy to answer but he didn't so he squeezed his hip "I said was that so bad?" he growled

"N….No alpha." He choked out a sob.

Grinning from ear to ear Jake forced the teen to look at him and he saw the fear on his face "You know what is happening to you don't you?" He asked, Jimmy nodded and sniffed as he felt his chin was tapped by the older man's fingers as he kept his other hand flat on his lower stomach.

"Yes." He whispered

"Clever boy, your sister is right about you and I was wrong about her." He chuckled as he spun Jimmy around and then pushed him against a tree.

"W…What do you want?" He asked, tilting his he watched the bright blue eyes look back at him in fear as his body trembled the wound trickled weakly down his chest and back, but Jake was more interested in the rolling line of bright red blood moving down his chest over his stomach and down to the small patch of dark hair.

"What do I want?" Jake chuckled "And here I thought you were a clever boy?" He smirked, he moved closer and leaned into the boy's face. "You tell me? Why would a werewolf call for another werewolf?" He asked with a large grin. The boy did not have the female curves and the lumps and bumps he liked but the teen did smell like an omega and strong healthy willing to fight alpha type of omega and that is what his wolf wants.

He saw the look on Jimmy's face as he searched the amber eyed wolf's face it was like watched the cogs working through his eyes and then they widen...Oh the penny has dropped…he waited for the boy to say as his shiver at the cold air "T…To mate, a werewolf would only call another werewolf to mate. An alpha to an omega."

"Give the omega a prize, Ellie must be a beta or another alpha such a shame, but none the less I got what I want." He chuckled as he pressed his blood lips to Jimmy's ones.

By morning Jimmy slowly walked into the kitchen, Ellie was busy buzzing around the kitchen making sure there was breakfast on the table for him. She stopped dead in her tracks dropped the half dozen eggs on the floor and turned to him. He could see her nose sniff the air as she moved closer to him, Jimmy pulled his dressing gown closer around himself as she zeroed in on the bite on his throat and saw bite. It hadn't healed fully it left a scar on his neck she reached out and touched the mark making him jump back "D…Don't." he whispered. Her head tilted to the side.

"You smell like Jake? Why do you smell like Jake?" She asked,

"I…I… you didn't answer his call."


End file.
